Outlanders
A group of lions who inhabit the Outlands, they are not the evil doers that existed before them. Most of the Outlanders are rogues looking to find a new home while others have been born into the lands. The pride is ruled by their fair and wonderful leader Taka. Due to food returning to the Outlands after the Revitalization Act the Outlanders have returned to being average lions in build; however many of the newcomers are scrawny and weak. Recent History Prior to the arrival of Zira and her followers the Outlanders were ruled by King Kiume. Kiume was not actually descended from the line of rulers native to the Outlands; instead, he was chosen by King Denali as he lay dying and heirless to be his successor. Kiume took as his queen Ilani and adopted a daughter, Zivia. Their first litter consisted of two males and one female, Kavu, Tao, and Kudumu, though Ilani died as a result of the childbirthing process. Zivia, traumatized by her own past and the loss of her adoptive mother, fled. Kavu left in search of his older sister and never returned. The loss of half of their family was difficult on the three remaining members of the royal family. When Scar was overthrown both Kiume and his daughter, Tao, returned to the Pridelands. His son, Kudumu, meant to stay and rule the Outlands in his father's place, but was quickly beaten down by Zira when she was exiled. He lurked in the territory, trying desperately to find a way to undermine the usurper and her terrible plots. After the Earthquake the once-princess of the Outlands returned to the land of her birth with the orphan cub Mizuka in tow where she reunited and fell in love with Zira's son, Nuka. Their first litter consisted of two sons and a daughter, Taka, Kiu, and Laini. After the Kuraka's attack on the family of six and his subsequent departure from the territory with his family, Zira briefly turned her attention to Nuka's children but found no use for untrained and weak soldiers in her schemes to kill Simba and recapture the Pridelands. Tao and Nuka had a second litter shortly after that consisting of Atua, Deva, and Kamali. However the family fled mere days later when Zira started her march on the Pridelands with Kovu's betrayal. Once news of her defeat reached Nuka's ears he marched back to the Outlands and claimed the lands for Tao in the name of her father. Many that didn't wish to live in the Pridelands stayed there as well as others who were exiled by Zira from Kiume's reign. During Negasi's reign of the Shadowlands there was a small attack on the Outlands that led to Laini being captured. After a time Taka and his friend Aya rescued her along with Safi, Kivuli, and Choma. As peace was returning to the lands once the Agiza destroyed Negasi and his closest follower, Tao perished from an unknown sickness kept hidden from their family. It was after this that Nuka stepped down as king and raised Taka to the position. Taka's first order of business, alongside Mizuka, was to make the Outlands healthy again. Current Pride Members Outlanders Pride Laws Right of Ascension Put in place by King Taka The right to rule the Outlands belongs to the eldest descendant of the current ruler or, if no such individual exists, to the current ruler's next-of-kin. Heirs to the throne may waive their birthright if they so choose, passing the responsibility to the next individual in line. Infighting Put in place by King Taka It is forbidden for any Outlander to maliciously and deliberately harm another Outlander; the Outlands are a place of peace. Any individual who violates the sanctity of the kingdom will be subject to the full penalty of the law. Rogues and Visitors Put in place by King Taka Outsider access to the Outlands is not restricted, but foreigners are obligated to state their business when asked by an Outlander. Hostile individuals will be chased out of the kingdom and will be forbidden from returning. Border Proximity Put in place by King Taka Cubs are not, under any circumstances, permitted near the borders of the Outlands. Adolescents are permitted near the borders of the Outlands only under direct adult supervision. No adult Outlander is permitted near the borders of the Outlands alone. Justice Put in place by King Nuka In the event of serious crime or wrong-doing, the accused is to be brought before a council comprised of the current ruler of the Outlands, the current ruler's adviser, and the pride's shaman. This council will deliberate the accused's case and pass sentence. Pridelands-Outlands Alliance Put in place by King Nuka, King Simba; Queen Kiara, King Taka An agreement establishing friendship and peace between the Outlands and the Pridelands. This alliance must be renewed with the current ruler of the Pridelands whenever a new ruler ascends to the throne of the Outlands. Category:Prides